A Lovely Night
by devilstarkitty13
Summary: Just your short little lemon between Howl and Sophie, please R&R! flames welcome! first lemon need help if it's bad writing another one but need ideas please message to help me with my writer's block!


**Hello! This is my first fan-fiction with four things: a lemon, a Howl's Moving Castle story, a one-shot, and writing a story while I'm writing another one. So on with the story and PLEASE review! I really want to know how good this is!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters but I do own the DVD of the movie and this plot. Three cheers for me!

A Lovely Night 

'Sometimes I really don't understand men.' Sophie thought. 'I swear they have worse mood swings than a pregnant woman. One minute their nice and about to kiss you and the next,' Sophie sighed then continued with her thought, 'they curl up into their shell and aren't seen for weeks!'

Sophie took the plate that she had been scrubbing at underneath the sudsy water, to inspect it. When no grim met her eyes, she nodded in approval. After dropping the sponge into the water, she extended her now free left hand towards the towel sitting next to the sink. Just as the cotton cloth met her fingertips, she heard the clunk of the door circle clicking on a color.

Sophie casually looked over her left shoulder, although her mind screamed for her to screw the plate and rush over to greet Howl, the only one who left that day. Howl's midnight hair showed above the staircase as he shut the door. His head bobbed as his shoes met the wood and more and more of him was reveled from behind the stairs.

Sophie turned back towards the sink, indicating through her body language that she was still mad at him, from running away two days ago when she brought up marriage. Sophie could feel his eyes on her as he turned towards her. Sophie put down the plate on the side of the counter, on the stack of plates, and turned towards him.

"How are you Howl?" She asked drying her hands.

"Fine, you?" He answered curtly.

Sophie shrugged as she turned back to the sink, pulling the plug on the bottom of the sink. "Matters what you consider good and if you want the truth or a lie." She said as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Interesting." He said. He turned in the direction of Calcifer. "Make some hot water for my bath." He walked towards the stairs and started up them but a voice stopped him.

"Didn't you forget to say something Howl?" Sophie asked raising an eyebrow at him.

A muscle in Howl's jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth together tightly. "Please." He ground out through barred teeth.

"See? Wasn't that hard now was it?" Sophie said as she took the stack of plates and started to put them away. A snort and a clump of boots going up the stairs was her answer. Sophie sighed and shook her head as she put away the last plate.

"Don't worry, I think he should mature soon." Markle said.

Sophie laughed. "It's been a good two months since the spell wore off, but he still acts like a child. Kind of sad really."

"Why do you say that?" Markle asked innocently as he sat down on the couch.

"That I'm in love with a man that is more childish than a newborn baby." Sophie said quietly.

"Yes well. I think he's just trying to get used to being older. Since he was a child, really, for most of his life thanks to the spell." Calcifer said, now getting into the conversation going on in front of him. "Just give him time."

"I would but time isn't exactly on my side." Sophie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Markle asked confused.

"You know how the prince said that he would come back?" Sophie said as she sat down on the couch in front of the fire demon and next to the young boy.

"Yeah…" Calcifer said. Markle nodded in agreement.

"Well before he left he pulled me aside and said that if I wasn't taken that he would ask me to marry him. And being the stupid girl that I am I said that I'd be happy to." Sophie said as she looked at her wringing fingers tightly clasping each other in her lap.

"Oh well, that changes a couple of things." Markle said, but not quietly enough for Sophie heard him.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing, nothing…" He said quickly.

"Really then why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" Sophie prompted as she leaned closer to him.

"Uh, oh I- ah…" Markle stuttered but a loud crash upstairs interrupted him.

Sophie snapped her head over to the stairs. She swiftly ran over and up the flight of stairs up to where a table had fallen over and a very embarrassed Hein.

Sophie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright you silly puppy, let's get to work." She rolled up her sleeves, as Markle ran up the stairs and helped her mop the water from the vase that had fallen along with the table, since it was on top of it.

After the deed was done, Sophie went to bed and Markle went downstairs. Sighing he said, "Master Howl better hurry with his plan soon since that prince is coming some time next week." Calcifer nodded in agreement.

Howl quietly came down the stairs to talk to Calcifer and Markle, since before he went to bed they asked him to talk to them.

"Hello Calcifer, Markle." He said, as he sat down on the couch that Sophie had sat on not an hour before.

"Howl! We have a serious problem!" Markle suddenly said, startling Howl, whom almost fell off the couch.

"Okay. What's the problem?" Howl said as he tried to get his heart out of his throat because of the shout from Markle.

"That prince is coming next week and plans to marry Sophie." Calcifer said.

"Huh?" Howl asked confused.

"He asked her before he left if she wasn't taken to marry him, and she said yes." Calcifer said.

After a moment of silence Howl said, "Well I guess I'll have to change that, won't I?" He quickly stood up and walked up the stairs towards Sophie's room.

Markle made a movement to follow his master but Calcifer's voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't go up there." He said as he reached over and took a log of wood.

"But where can I sleep?" Markle asked.

"The couch is okay." Calcifer said.

"Okay!" Markle said as he settled down into the couch, oblivious to the actions being taken upstairs.

Howl was standing outside Sophie's door that still had light coming from underneath it, indicating that she was awake still. Howl took in a deep breath, gathering his courage he knocked on her door.

Sophie looked up from her chair, which was turned towards her door, her romance novel being pushed onto the table as she looked at the door in confusion. Just relaxing into her chair, she hoped that this wouldn't take that long, for she was in a really interesting part in the story. "Come in." She said as she tucked her legs underneath her more tightly.

Her door squeaked open and in came the form of Howl, the one man that she would ever love.

"Howl?" Sophie managed to squeeze out of her throat, "What can I do for you?"

"A little birdie has told me that you're engaged." Howl closed her door and leaned on it on his shoulders.

Sophie swallowed slowly, and bit her lip. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She averted her eyes from him and started to walk towards her bed.

But as she was about to sit on it Howl appeared by her and pulled her towards him by her waist. Her chest was resting against his; his voice, deep and strong, vibrated through the flesh of his chest and rumbled onto hers.

"Sophie, why did you tell him yes? Just tell me that, please." Howl demanded.

"Because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. And besides Howl, why do you care? You always pull away from me whenever I talk about marriage or love or kids or-" Sophie said but was cut off as Howl's lips swallowed the rest of her sentence.

Sophie, her mind in a daze, just grasped what was going on when he pulled back. "Because, I was afraid that you would talk about somebody else that you would want to do those things with." He said as he nuzzled her neck.

Sophie hadn't realized that her hands were around his shoulders until now when she pushed lightly against him so she could look at his face. Her brown eyes looked deep into his blue.

"Howl...you're the only one that I've even thought about doing stuff like that with." Sophie said truthfully as she rested her right hand upon his cheek.

Howl smiled softly down at her, mischief in his eyes. "And why would that be, my dear Sophie?" He asked innocently.

Sophie's throat contracted and she felt her eyes grow wide. She took a determined breath as she gathered the last of her courage of the day and looked him straight in the eye. "Because Howl," she began, "I love you." She stood on her tiptoes and matched her lips to his, her eyelids drifting closed in pure bliss.

Howl pulled back from her quickly and looked down at her. His eyes searched over her face, taking in every detail and bringing it into each corner of his mind so he could remember it whenever he was away from her even for a moment.

"Howl?" Sophie asked concerned.

He brought his head down again and lightly kissed her lips again. He brought his left hand off of her waist and brought it up to her face, making it rest on her right cheek. He pulled back slightly, with his lips just grazing hers he said, "I love you too, Sophie."

Sophie's right eye let out a tear of joy, before she could stop it, but as it ran down her cheek it landed on Howl's left thumb. He pulled back to look at her and saw that more tears had leaked out and were running down her face.

"Sophie? What's the matter?" Concern was in Howl's voice, face and his eyes as he took his right hand and rested his right hand on her other cheek. His eyes searched over her whole face again, to make sure that she was okay.

Sophie's answer was her jumping up, and wrapping her hands around his neck even tighter. As she leaned up to kiss him, she put her weight on him to make him fall on the bed. The two lovers bounced for a moment before the bed settled again but the two didn't even notice, only noticing each other and the feelings that they were feeling.

Their tongues were in a match of dominance as they played in each other's mouths. After a couple moments they broke apart for air, and Sophie leaned up to look down at Howl. She smiled when he saw that a very confused expression was printed over his face. Before she could utter a word though, he flipped them over so he was on top. She let out a small gasp in surprise but stopped when Howl's mouth came back down onto hers.

Sophie brought her right hand up into Howl's hair, while her left hand rested on his hip. His hands were starting to unbutton the white beads holding her nightgown together, which she only put on five minutes before. She pulled back for again, and she looked down at his fingers. The little devils were quickly getting rid of her nightgown faster than she could have.

"Something tells me you've had good practice at this." Sophie said breathlessly.

Howl smiled vaguely and looked up at her face, "You could say that." He brought his lips down onto hers again to stop her from saying another word.

Sophie was about to look down at his hands again when the last button was undone; his hands slipped into her cream nightgown and cupped her breasts. She moaned and closed her eyes, her torso rising up to him on its on accord.

Howl smiled, and brought his lips down onto the mounds of cream flesh that were in his hands. He lightly kissed the tops of her breasts, and worked his way down until his hands were on the underside of them and his lips were teasing her pert nipples.

Sophie's breath was coming out in short gasps now, and both her hands were digging into Howl's hair, while her mind was a jumble of thoughts and the only one that was surfacing above the wave of them was for him not to stop. Howl brought his attention over to her left breast now, while his hands slowly worked their way down to push the nightgown further down her supple body to finally run off of her legs to be tossed carelessly onto the floor.

Howl stopped his teasing to her breasts and looked down onto Sophie's now naked body. Her silver hair was spread over the pillow in a halo around her head. Her cream skin was pulled tightly over her stomach, and her waist, so tiny his fingers could almost touch as he spanned it. Her legs were long and shapely, but the three things that caught his attentions were the nest of brown curls hidden between her legs, her breasts and the fear in her eyes. Howl looked at her confused but then put two and two together. She was being very distant with her actions and she seemed a little jumpy.

"I'm your first aren't I?" He asked.

"Yes…" Sophie answered meekly, her face becoming red in embarrassment.

Howl smiled at her now tomato red face. "It's okay, I'll be gentle." He whispered as he leaned in closer to her and finally caught her lips in another kiss.

As they pulled apart Sophie said, "I know, I'm just afraid that I might do something wrong."

"Don't worry, you won't." Howl assured her.

Sophie looked down at his still clothed chest and started to unbutton his own nightgown. She finally got it off of him and took in every detail of him. His chest was skinny but muscular all the same, his legs long and tan, but his manhood was what really intrigued her the most. It was swelling as if in pain. Sophie extended her right hand down to it and clasped it.

Howl hissed in surprise and his eyes became big. He looked down at her in surprise that she would do such an action. Sophie smiled coyly up at him in an answer. He closed his eyes and took a breath in an attempt to clear his mind. He reluctantly pried her hand off of his member and put it around his neck to be with its mate once again. He then took his hands and started their journey to explore her body. Each curve, valley, and dip into her body, Howl went over twice to make sure he didn't miss it. As his right hand reached the valley between her legs Sophie gasped in surprise and wonder at what she was feeling.

He kept his eyes on her face as he slowly dipped in his right index finger into her. Sophie's eyes became big and her breath grew hoarse and quickly again. He started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her, his speed gathering a little in each thrust into her. After a couple pumps he inserted another finger, stretching her much more, making Sophie raise her hips even more to the rhythm he was making in her. After a minute of this, he inserted another finger, the three fingers and his thumb flicking over her bud of desire, made Sophie realize that her stomach was beginning to knot. Wanting for the spring in her to finally snap, she moved against Howl's fingers. As she did, a white shot of desire shook through her even more. Howl's fingers were pumping faster now and she felt the spring grow tighter and tighter within her. But when she thought that she would die, Howl stopped. Sophie moaned in annoyance that he pulled back when she was so close to easing the throbbing between her legs. His fingers pulled out of her quickly and he moved over her. Sophie looked up at him, her half opened eyes showed desire and annoyance. His face was in a grim line of concentration. She raised herself up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders again she took her lips onto his and teasingly swiped her tongue over his lips. Howl gasped in surprise and landed on top of her, his member now laying on the outside of her secret place. Sophie pulled back, and looked up at him in fear again. Howl smiled down at Sophie, and kissed her tightly and the kiss was full of love, for her and her only. Sophie calmed down a little but tensed again when she felt his manhood at her entrance.

"Sophie, love," Howl gasped out, "I don't want to hurt you. So, please, you have to relax."

"But Howl, I'm so scared!" Sophie said, tears brimming at the side of her eyes as she looked up at Howl again.

"It's okay Sophie. There is only one short time of pain and it's only the first time, but after that, it's all bliss." Howl assured her.

Sophie looked up at him unconvinced.

"Do you really think I'm going to lie to you?" Howl asked.

"No but-" Sophie began.

"Then just trust me. Please?" Howl nearly pleaded.

Sophie looked into his eyes and saw a jumble of emotions but saw love as the biggest one. Sophie nodded. "Okay, but it's only because you're cute and I love you." She leaned up and kissed him. Howl returned the kiss and slowly eased into her.

Her tunnel was slick and tight, almost taunting Howl to thrust into her, but he held himself in check. He pulled out of her then pushed in a little further. After a couple times of doing this movement Sophie started to help, by moving her hips along with his. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to control his body's reaction, which was to pump into her fast and hard. It was then that he came to a stop, and he felt her maidenhead. He looked up into her brown eyes and saw that she wanted to do this as much as him. He pulled out slightly then pushed into her fast and hard like his body wanted to. The maidenhead was a stop, then a yielding then he was through her barrier and he was further in her.

Sophie almost screamed in pain when he pushed through but held it back at the last moment, not wanting Markle to run in there, wandering why she screamed. Howl started kissing her tears away as they ran down her face in streaks. Howl moved back to try and slip out, but Sophie's gasp stopped him. He looked down at her to see a face full of bliss meeting his eyes.

Nothing that she could describe went through her whole body, all she knew was that she wanted Howl to do that movement again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and rose up to him again. Howl took the hint and started to thrust into her, going faster with each push, like he did with his fingers not a couple minutes before.

The spring started coiling in Sophie's stomach again and she was determined to make it spring, and not let Howl let her stop right before it broke. She started meeting his hips and she felt that something was growing inside her. After a couple moments of Howl thrusting into her, and her back arching to meet him, a tingling started at her toes. Then the warmth spread from her stomach exploded to put pinpoints of pleasure all over her skin. Sophie's eyes opened wide, and her mouth opened to scream but Howl swallowed it at the same time that she did his, when he grew stiff above her.

Howl fell on top of her after his release and Sophie gathered him close. They had sweat allover them, from head to toe. Their breaths were still irregular as Howl turned onto his back and pulled Sophie onto her side to pull her closer to him.

When his breath was finally coming back to him he asked meekly, "Sophie, are you still going to marry that prince?"

"If I'm not taken." Sophie said breathlessly.

"Well, will you marry me Sophie?" Howl asked.

Sophie looked up at him in pure shock. "What?"

"Will you?" He asked as he held up a ring, the ring that looked like the one that he gave her before but the middle one was a diamond instead of a blue gem but blue gems surrounded it.

Sophie looked at it in disbelief then looked up at Howl's face then looked back at the ring and took it. The metal met her fingertips and was the perfect size to her ring finger.

"I'd love to…" Sophie whispered. She looked up at Howl to see his face merely inches away from hers. She lifted her head to meet his and they shared another kiss. Howl rotated Sophie onto her back.

Sophie suddenly pushed back, when she remembered something. "You were planning on asking me to marry me the whole time weren't you?" She asked.

"Yes." Howl said smiling down at her. Sophie took her left hand off of the back of his neck and slapped his chest, anger in her face but mischief in her eyes. "Ow! What was that for?" Howl asked playfully, as he grabbed her hand as she made the movement to hit him again.

"I thought that you wanted to marry somebody else!" Sophie said.

"Now why would I do that when a beautiful young lady waiting at home for me everyday?" Howl asked.

"Are you talking about me or the Witch of the Waste?" Sophie asked, sarcasm in her voice.

"Who do you think?" Howl asked as he leaned into her closer.

"I'd have to…think about…that…and get…back to you…" Sophie said in between Howl's kisses.

"Oh thank you." Howl said mischief in his voice.

"You're welcome." Sophie said before Howl's kiss stopped her from talking anymore.

Howl brought his hands up from her waist and rested them on her breasts, and started kneading them. A moan built up in Sophie and came up, vibrating into Howl's mouth. Howl moaned in response also, and squeezed her breasts tighter. He started to kiss her cheeks, closed eyelids, jaw line, her neck and made his way down towards her breasts. As he reached them, Sophie was already gasping for breath. He did a spiral around her right breast but teased her by dodging the straining nipple. Sophie growled in irritation and finally grabbed his hair and pushed her breasts up to his face. Howl smiled slightly against her skin before he took the bait and did what his fiancé wanted him to do.

He circled her nipple with his tongue and lavished it. Then he kissed over to the other one and did the same. Sophie sighed in content but soon it turned into a gasp as she felt Howl's lips travel farther downward. He kissed the underside of her breasts, her ribs, the skin above her diaphragm, her stomach, her belly button, then was kissing the top of the dark brown hairs covering the most vulnerable part of her. He drifted down more and lightly kissed the outside of her womanhood. Sophie gasped and bucked her hips, in surprise.

"Easy…" Howl whispered, before he lowered his lips over her opening again.

Sophie moaned and lifted her hips again, and Howl brought his hands up and kept them there. His tongue came slightly out and licked her bud of desire, making Sophie gasp again. Sophie then felt Howl slightly smile before he pushed his tongue in further and made Sophie writhe in abandonment. Howl thrusted his tongue in her again, making her stop as waves of pleasure washed over her. Sophie brought her hands down onto his head and weaved her them into his hair, keeping him there but able to push him away just in case.

Howl was making the spring in her start to coil again, and the familiar sensation that she just experienced not twenty minutes before, started all over again. Her stomach started to get a warm feeling throughout it then without warning; she went over the edge, moaning, and bucking against Howl's mouth.

Howl licked his lips and closed his eyes in an effort to calm down and taste this young woman again. He kneeled up over her to look down at her; Sophie's breath was still short gasps, and she was spread for him like a feast, which he started feasting on right away.

Sophie moaned when she felt Howl's lips on her neck. She tilted her head away from his head, to reveal more skin for him. Howl slowly laid on top of Sophie and, in response, she put her hands on her shoulders, and opened her legs more for him. Howl smiled a little at her neck again, but didn't give Sophie time to do anything when he bucked into her, fast and hard.

"Howl!" Sophie screamed in joy. She drove her hips more onto his, making Howl close his eyes for a moment to regain his composure.

"Shh…" Howl whispered in her once he could talk once again, "I'm sorry, I should've war-" Howl began but I set of two soft rose petals of lips slipped over his and silenced the rest of his sentence.

"You didn't do anything wrong Howl, you just startled me." Sophie gasped out in one breath.

Howl let out a slight chuckle and leaned down to her ear. Licking the outside curve of it he said, "Guess I'll just have to change that, won't I?" Howl asked.

"I-" Sophie started to say, but stopped when Howl thrusted into her. Sophie raised her hips, making her torso also and her head roll back.

Howl gripped her hips and ground against her again. Sophie moaned in response.

"Something tells me this id going to be a very lovely night." Sophie said breathlessly.

"Got that right sweetie." Howl said, as they began the dance of love that was older than life itself.

**Okay my face was pretty much bright red when I first began writing this and my only thought was "Oh shit! If my mom sees this she's going to have my head as a trophy!" But as I kept on writing I wasn't as embarrassed, and got over it.**

**But please press the 'GO' button and tell me what you think! And please no flames, if they're nice ones sure (if there are such a thing as those) but anyway please tell me what you think!**


End file.
